The present invention relates generally to an improved food flavoring substance, and more specifically to a coating for baked and leavened food products such as hamburger buns or the like, and wherein the coating simulates in both taste and appearance, a toasted product. The coating eliminates the toasting process normally undertaken by food preparation establishments, with this step being replaced by applying the coating of the present invention. The preparation has primary application to fast-food establishments, in particular those fast-food establishments dispensing hamburgers or other products in conventional buns.
Fast-food establishments typically utilize a baked and leavened bread product in the form of a bun to receive a fried or broiled hamburger or other food component. In order to add flavoring to the product, condiments are frequently applied, such as mustard, ketchup, or the like. In order to provide a sealing film to the bun, the fast-food establishments have normally placed the bun on the surface of a hot plate maintained at a temperature of about 400.degree. F. , with contact being maintained for approximately one minute. This treatment requires the availability of a hot surface, which is maintained only through the expenditure of substantial quantities of energy.
The coating of the present invention simulates the taste and appearance of a toasted bun surface. This coating eliminates the need for the toasting process, and in turn, substitutes the application of the coating to the surface normally toasted. It has been found that the coating provides improved sealing properties to the surface of the bun, and hence retards the influx or penetration of moisture, grease, or condiment components into the interior portions. This provides a finished product which is significantly less soggy than would otherwise be the case if the coating or toasting operations were omitted or deleted. In order to provide desired flavors, spices or vitamins may be added as desired or indicated.
Essentially, the coating of the present invention contains a quantity of roasted ground wheat. Specifically, cleaned whole wheat is tempered in water by soaking in a mild aqueous solution of a food grade acid such as citric or malic acid until the moisture content of the wheat is substantially increased. The tempered kernels are then toasted or roasted until a dark roast-like appearance or color is reached, at which time the toasted product is milled into a fine particulate brown-colored powder. In addition, a second quantity of whole grain product, such as whole grain wheat or barley, is provided which is malted and then ground and added to the other ground material. The ground components are then added to a blend of oil, preferably a partially hydrogenated vegetable oil such as soy or cottonseed oil and thoroughly mixed until a coherent fluid mass is obtained. The hydrogenated vegetable oil preferably has a melting point of greater than about 103.degree. F. for best results. Dispersion and suspension aids in the form of fumed silicon dioxide flour may be added if desired in order to stabilize the coherent mass.